The present invention relates to a facility management apparatus for displaying detailed information on a screen and managing various types of facilities.
In a multistory building, a housing complex, a hospital, a factory, and the like, various types of facilities are arranged, e.g., air conditioning facilities, electric power facilities, crime preventing facilities, fire preventing facilities, and heat source facilities. These facility systems include a large number of various types of devices as equipment.
According to a conventional apparatus, the respective items in such facilities are managed as follows. First, the following lists are independently displayed on a screen: a point list indicating a control monitor point (point) in a given facility system; an associated graph list including various types of graphs indicating histories in the facility system; and an associated control program list including various types of programs enabling set control operations in the facility system. A desired point, a desired associated graph menu, and a desired associated control program menu are then selected from the displayed lists to be designated, thus displaying detailed information thereof on the screen upon a pull-down operation.
In such a conventional facility management method, however, detailed information of a desired point, a desired associated graph menu, and a desired associated graph menu cannot be displayed on the screen upon a pull-down operation unless the point list, the associated graph list, and the associated control program list are selected and displayed on the screen one by one. This undesirably increases the number of operator actions.
In addition, since the point list, the associated graph list, and the associated control program list, which are displayed on the screen, are formed as lists common to all the facility systems, each displayed list includes unnecessary information for different operators in the respective facility systems. For this reason, a cumbersome operation is required to select a desired point or menu from a displayed list, further burdening each operator.